Price of Admission
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Thor's men have not felt the touch of a woman for months. The Siege of Jotunnheim has gone on for far too long with no end in sight. An opportunity for a morale boost arrives in the form of a Jotunn prostitute (and probable spy). Thor hesitates to let the little blue man into his camp. He should have listened to his instincts. Thor/Loki Explicit M/M Sex Magic. Jotunn Loki.


The wind whipped around Fandral, with the biting blue cold that made him ache to his bones. He and Volstagg both walked their patrol around the perimeter of their camp longing for the comforts of home. The Siege of Jotunnheim had dragged on for near eight months, in a world of endless winter. The grand city showed no signs of strain.

"Norns what I would give for the touch of a warm, soft woman," Fandral said.

"Aye," Volstagg grunted. "With tits like melons."

"Perhaps we can convince Thor to bring some of Asgard's finest bar wenches to the front to service the men?"

"I already asked. He said, 'no,'" Volstagg said. Fandral rolled his eyes.

"It's their patriotic duty. How in Helheim could he refuse that? For the last two weeks, I've overheard him taking himself in hand at night, and it's all I can think about," Fandral complained.

"Careful lad. Listening to such sounds can turn your mind to desperation," Volstagg said.

"Volstagg, some of the men have already turned to that," Fandral said. Volstagg grunted in disapproval.

"Thor is nice to look at," Fandral added, musing over whether or not to broach the topic with his friend and sovereign. Volstagg quirked a brow and glanced down at him. "What? I'm horny."

"I'd sooner fuck a frost giant. They at least have cunts," Volstagg said.

"Yes, giant ones so large a dozen of us could strip naked and fuck it simultaneously, and it wouldn't even notice. I doubt you'd get any pleasure from it," Fandral lamented. Volstagg chuckled at the horrible visual. "Even just having a hand that is not your own stroking your shaft can make all the difference. You don't even have to have your eyes open. Just pretend that some soft pretty little thing is giving you a polishing under the dinner table."

"Fandral, is this building up to something? Because if you're about to ask me to polish your knob, I'm going to request to be moved to a different tent."

"What? You could pretend I'm Hilda."

"You are not funny," Volstagg said. He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and snapped his head to the right.

"What?"

"I saw something," Volstagg took off at a run towards the rocks that lay near the perimeter. The molten formation had many small shallow caves created by years of pitting winds. There was an added danger here. The dark obsidian and thick layers of blue ice provided perfect camouflage to the Jotunns. Both men drew their swords. Fandral waved his in the air at the guard tower. The soldier blew his horn to call for aid. Men came running, and the swarm of movement flushed out their quarry from its hiding place.

A small Jotunn, perhaps a child, ran from the rocks and down between the perimeter of the camp and the city wall. The Asgardians surrounded the Jotunn, stopping its escape. The scrawny little Jotunn was no child, but a runt. The man was lean but not gaunt, and it was unclear if he was naturally thin or had suffered some form of weight loss. The state of dress of the little Jotunn made Fandral's teeth chatter. He was practically naked, wearing a jewel-encrusted emerald loin cloth that looked sheer and delicate. His chest was bare, save for the gold nipple piercings and thin gold chains that connected them to other jewelry around his neck and ears. Some of the men whistled low and grunted while others yowled at him. The runt folded his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes, looking slightly bored and irritated.

"Well, well. What have we here?" Fandral asked. "Don't you look pretty."

"So you caught me. What do you want?"

"No one may leave the city. You are now our prisoner, and we will use you as we please," Fandral's sinister smile stretched from ear to ear. The men laughed.

"You want to fuck me, do you?"

"Yes. I think the men will enjoy you very much."

"Oh please. You can't afford me."

"What makes you think we plan on paying?"

"I am a courtesan. I am Loki, former royal concubine to his Royal Highness Prince Lopt," he started. Loki walked towards Fandral and scanned his haughty gaze up and down the man's form. "If your men want to fuck me, they'll have to pay. The man with the biggest…gold coin…gets to fuck me first. After all, I do have a sweet…tight…little cunt, and a sweet…tight…little ass."

"I doubt that. After a lifetime of riding Jotunn dick, I bet your cunny is ten feet wide!" Volstagg said. The men erupted into laughter. Loki pursed his lips and narrowed his gaze, his rage barely contained.

"I am too small to be bred by my countrymen. My duties were in pleasuring offworlders like yourselves, and Prince Lopt of course. He might be the runt of the royal family, but his cock was extremely large in proportion to the rest of him. A very satisfying cock indeed. You Aesir look hungry and cold. Your clothes look worn, and your faces look haggard. Are you all so impoverished that you can't afford to pay a whore his proper wages? What will the other realms say? The Allfather must be desperate if he cannot afford to pay his own soldiers."

"And what of the Jotunn Royal Family?" came Thor's voice from the back of the crowd. The men parted, and he stepped forth to the center to address the arrogant hooker.

"I don't know what you mean?" Loki stuck his nose in the air.

"If this runt prince is paying you so well, why do you run? And if you intended to get caught, did you intend to make money? Why are you out here at all?" Thor asked.

"Prince Lopt has grown bored of me. I'm in need of new clientel." Loki said.

"Then why run from us?" Thor said.

"If I'd walked up and tried to speak with your men, they would have run me through before I got out a single word."

"Fair enough, and how much is your prince paying you to spy on us?"

"You're funny. I can't go back, now that I've left. Ever."

"How did you escape the city, exactly?" Thor asked, stepping closer and closer as he circled him. He sucked in his bottom lip as he leered at the Jotunn's firm perky globes barely concealed by his goslin skirt.

"Climbing the wall from the inside was easy. There were stairs. Climbing it from the outside is a different matter, as you already know."

"You look thin and hungry yourself. Is it money that makes you flee or is it hunger? All the gold and silver in the world will not fill an empty belly in a city under siege. Tell me, how fair your countrymen?" Thor asked.

"It'll be a while yet still before my people start to really suffer. The rations will last another 6 months yet. But I knew it was time to get out when they started rationing the food to the nobles," he said as he looked down at his hands. He had a ring on every finger and each one was large, gaudy, and expensive. He'd condensed his entire wealth down to just a few items that he wore on his body.

"I don't trust you Jotunn. I think you are either a spy or at the very least, an opportunist. If your people are as well fortifide as you say then my men have perhaps another year before they see home again," Thor looked Loki up and down, and Loki saw the desire there.

"You must be very lonely. You've been out here a long time. How long has it been since you've felt the touch of a woman? Or do you prefer men? I'm both so, eitherway I'm sure to satisfy. I imagine you've probably got one of the biggest cocks here. I'd love to learn how yours differs from my own kind, purely for scientific purposes of course. I could keep your bed warm while you are out fighting in the cold," Loki placed his hand on Thor's breast plate and ran it down his torso until it rested on the cod piece. Thor gave him a bemused smirk.

"No, thank you. But my men are in need of company."

"Yes, but you have over 10,000 men here. I can't possibly service them all," he said.

"Not all of my men will want you to service them. You don't have any tits. Still, there are many who will gladly pay you for your time. Perhaps when the war is over, if you prove yourself a good servant to my army, I might allow you to come to Asgard with us. Our brothels could use a little exotic flavor."

"I'm a courtesan, not a common whore," he said.

"You were a courtesan, and now you are unemployed. I could just remove all your fine jewelry and boot you out into the snow," Thor said.

"You wouldn't," Loki sneered.

"You will be confined to a tent that I will select for you and your activities. When you are not in your tent you will have a minimum of two escorts at all times. You may charge my men whatever you think fair, but be warned that excessive greed will be punished. Now, do we have an accord or shall I strip you of your wealth and drop you at the city gate?"

"You drive a hard bargain," Loki said flatly.

"Come with me," Thor ordered. Several pairs of hands grabbed Loki, some of which ran between his legs to tease at him. They dragged him into their camp and into Thor's tent where they tossed him at their prince's feet. Loki glared up at Thor.

"I take it you'll be my first customer."

"No. My healer will examine you to check for diseases. I don't want half my army dying from gangrenous dick syndrome or whatever nasty surprise you might hold between your legs," he said.

"I'm not a diseased whore!"

"Just a whore then," Thor smiled again. The healer was summoned and Loki was instructed to lie on Thor's bed with his ass hanging over the edge and his legs spread as wide as possible. Loki lifted his skirt and flashed Thor.

"Like what you see? Shall it be my cunny or my ass Thunderer?"

"Inspect him," Thor ordered. The healer was a snot nosed young man who's hands shook at the sight of such a pretty pussy after months of deprivation. The healer's hands glowed green and he pressed his fingers inside of Loki's wet tight heat.

"You like the way I feel?" Loki asked him. "You'll need to check this spot here too. Just rub it in little circles."

"Be silent," Thor said. His face was flushed red and his pupils were dialated. Loki smiled at him.

"You could stuff me double, the two of you," he said. The healer withdrew his hand. Loki's slick coated it and the smell made the man rock hard.

"He's clean, my prince," the man forced out the words and refused to look his prince in the eye. He tried to hide his tented robes behind a long draping sleeve.

"You may go."

"There now. We can finally get started," Loki said.

"You can get started. I'm going to sleep. Guards!" Thor called.

"Yes, my prince," the two Einherjar entered his tent.

"Is the new recreation tent ready?" Thor asked.

"Nearly my prince. The men are collecting furs to make a proper bed."

"You two will be stationed outside his tent tonight. He is not allowed to leave except to bathe and eat."

"Yes, sire."

"Fetch Lord Deshing and Lord Barmount while we wait." Thor said. The men left and shortly after Fandral and Volstagg entered.

"So, how was he?" Fandral asked.

"He hasn't fucked me yet. No one has. Care for a ride? Fifteen minutes will only cost you a silver."

"For a silver I deserve fifteen hours."

"Supply and demand," Loki said.

"You are servicing common soldiers not princes. A copper for fifteen minutes is more than generous," Thor said. Loki frowned and then turned to Fandral.

"You've been leering at me since the first moment. Care to be my first customer?" he asked. Fandral pulled a gold coin from his pocket and tossed it to Loki, who caught it quick in his viper hands.

"I want more than fifteen minutes," Fandral said. The tent flap opened and the two Einherjar guards returned.

"It is ready my prince," one of the guards said with eagerness as he glanced at Loki and then down at the ground.

"Lord Deshing, when you are done with our new employee, work out a schedule for the men. Tell us Loki, how many do you think you can service a night?"

"I'm not used to handling high volume. Given the pent up needs of your men, I expect a certain level of roughness and latent aggression on their part. The rougher they are on me the fewer I'll be able to service."

"Duely noted. I'll have a talk with the men," Thor said.

"Shall we?" Fandral asked.

"Yes," Loki got off the bed and took Fandral's arm. They were followed out of the tent by the two guards. Volstagg watched them go and turned to Thor.

"I don't like this. He's a spy."

"I know. He wanted to be caught. I'm curious to know why. In the meantime, the men can blow off some steam. Watch him, as much as you can. Make sure he is never alone."

"Aye," Volstagg said.

Fandral grinned as he escorted Loki to his new lodgings. A sea of men parted for them, all watching and counting the hours until their turn came. They disappeared behind the flap covering the tent's entrance. Within minutes, the echoes of skin slapping skin, little grunts, and loud moan's reverberated through the camp. A half hour later the flap came open, and Loki shoved a half-dressed Fandral unceremoniously out into the snow.

"Next!"

A cue formed, though when it reached twelve men deep Thor had to remind the men that Loki was a person and not a boat ride. He decided to designate a day to each platoon of each company in his brigade so that the Jotunn did not get overwhelmed. The men at the bottom of the list grumbled their discontent, but at least there was relief in sight.

It was easy to tell who had benefitted from a recent visit with Loki and who had not from the moods of the men. All the men in the same unit would smile after their day with him. It was about a week into his stay with the Asgardians that Loki moved his activities from his private tent and went to the men in theirs.

Thor was passing by the tent for Company Bravo when he heard the sounds of many men cheering, grunting, and moaning. He pulled back the flap and peeked inside. Loki was on all fours on a table while the men surrounded him naked with their dicks out, stroking them. He had a cock in his mouth, a cock in his ass, and many hands all over his person. Thor groaned as his cock strained in his pants. Loki's supple ass jiggled with each push, and his long, lean back bent at elegant angles. The surprising thing he also saw was the blissful smile on Loki's face. He clearly enjoyed his profession. A man finished a stepped away and was quickly replaced by another. For a brief moment, Thor saw the river of cum oozing between his legs. It was filthy, debauched, and it turned Thor on more than he ever thought it could. He decided, that once all of his men had each had their turn, he would get his.

As the weeks went by Loki's presence boosted the morale of the men. Some of the men refused to lay with the enemy and wore their suspicions openly on their sleeves. Thor was more than fine with that. Two months into Loki's stay, nothing changed with the siege. The great city was as stoic and mysterious as ever. There was no sign that their presence was having any effect at all. It disheartened Thor, but he kept his sentiments to himself.

Loki ventured out of his tent more and more, but still had his guards with him wherever he went. He always took his meals alone, until tonight. Loki entered the mess tent near the end of dinner. Most of the men were still there finishing off their ration of a single pint of ale.

"Good evening everyone," he said as he entered with a swish of skirt and a sway of hip.

"Yes, Loki. What can we do for you?" Thor said with a flat tone.

"It's what I can do for you, or your men at least," Loki flashed a naughty grin and looked around the room.

"This is the mess tent. Conduct your business in the proper place," Thor said.

"But I promise I won't spill a drop. Nothing makes a man feel like a man better than enjoying his drink while getting his bits licked. I'll select one lucky table and climb under it. You won't even see me."

Thor frowned and was going to say no, but his men cheered and looked at him with begging eyes.

"Fine."

"Now who shall it be? The table to my left? The table to my right? Or the table full of men I haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet?" Loki pointed his finger at the table in the center of the room. Of course, he wanted everyone to see the results of his talents.

"I'll go with table number three. Cocks out gentlemen and when I come to you, spread your leg wide," Loki said. He dropped to his knees and climbed under. The first man's eyes rolled into the back of his head as an animal noise flew out of his throat. Everyone else became quiet as death so they could listen to Loki slurp and suck on the man's prick. Thor wanted to leave, but he felt stuck in his chair, mesmerized. He watched as one by one, Loki serviced a dozen men. When he got to the end, Thor could see him crouched under the table. Loki turned his head and smiled at him as his tongue flicked the knob in his hand. When the man on the end yelled out, Loki sucked the tip and swallowed everything that came out. He climbed out from under the table to a round of applause.

"And now, it's your turn," Loki said. "Shall I service your prince?" The men all cheered. Thor became alarmed. He liked his privacy for this sort of thing, and there was something about Loki's behavior that made his instincts scream.

"No, no it is not appropriate…" Thor was drowned out by the cheering of his men, egging him on. They all wanted to see a Jotunn on his knees sucking an Aesir prince's cock. Loki grabbed the little table in front of Thor and moved it away. He knelt between Thor's knees and looked up at him with faux innocence.

"Would you like to fuck me in front of your men?"

"No…not here," Thor blushed and felt angry for not having control of this situation.

"I'll just worship your cock then," Loki reached for the laces of Thor's trousers. Thor's hand gripped the armrests of his chair. He was letting this happen. In spite of his instincts, he was letting Loki suck his dick in public because he wanted it. He wanted to dominate the arrogant little Jotunn, the whore. He wanted to show him who was superior, stronger, the best warrior! The cold air hit Thor's unsheathed prick, and Loki paused to look up at him.

"Suck."

"I thought you'd never ask," Loki dove onto it. His enthusiasm wasn't diminished in the slightest. His head bobbed violently as the men chanted Thor's name.

"THOR, THOR, THOR, THOR!"

Loki swallowed him deep, then pulled back and teased. He licked the shaft, dug his fingernails into his left thigh, and looked up at him with his mouth stuffed full of his cock. He looked near euphoric, as though sucking dick made him high.

"Oh, Loki," Thor understood now, why he'd been the consort to the Jotunn prince. Loki was joyful and sweet. He had reverence in his eyes, and it made Thor feel like the king of the fucking universe!

"Ah!" Thor roared. His head flew back, and his eyes squeezed shut for a moment. He opened them quickly, however. He wanted to watch Loki. He'd never take his eyes off him again. The vein in his dick pulsed as his load spurted into Loki's mouth. The warm wet velvet orifice lapped at his knob, in caressing caring strokes.

"There's more where that came from my prince," Loki said. A sloppy drunk smile spread across Thor's face. He felt relaxed and buzzed.

"If you're looking for a new patron. I might be inclined to take you on, once we've returned home," Thor said. Yes, after the war, after victory, he'd take Loki home. He'd make him his thrall. Every night he'd relive his victory over the Jotunns through Loki. His beautiful little blue whore.

"We're already home."

Loki's voice echoed. There was a strangeness to it. An undercurrent. A shudder went through half the men in the room.

"You stay right here my prince. Don't get up," Loki said. Thor felt his limbs contract. They became as stone, and in his mind, he heard a second voice that sounded like his own willing him to comply.

"Yes Master," Thor said as his eyes dulled and became distant. Volstagg stood up from his table. He knew something was happening.

"Get away from him!" Volstagg yelled as he drew his sword. Loki turned around. His expression transformed from naughty imp to one of pure evil intent.

"Everyone who is now my slave, I order you to kill those who are not, starting with this one," he said. Volstagg raised his sword, only to feel another impale him from behind. Blood sputtered from his lips, and his eyes went wide when he saw that it was Fandral that had killed him, then dropped to the ground. The room erupted into violence and death, both inside the tent and everywhere else in camp. Within a matter of minutes, all opposition was dead, and the few remaining soldiers that were left were all Loki's slaves.

"Kill yourselves," Loki ordered. He put his hands together where a glowing blue ball formed and then flew off. His countrymen would be here soon. Thor remained in his chair, awaiting further instruction.

About an hour later Helblindi and a contingent of Jotunn soldiers came to the camp, though the soldiers were not needed.

"You live. I am amazed. I thought for certain they'd fuck you to death," Helblindi said.

"I know how to handle myself. It's like I told you, the more that I let fuck me, the more I can control. I managed to get to about half of them."

"Did you get your fill?"

"Yes. More than my fill. I'll be grateful for the break so I can rest and heal, but I tell you brother, I enjoyed every minute of it. I cannot begin to express what a pleasure it was to have so much dick after a lifetime of only fingers and tongues."

"How big are Aesir cocks compared to ours?"

"Slightly larger than my own. They were perfect for me. Jotunn fingers just aren't the same," Loki said. Helblindi chuckled. He noticed Thor, sitting quietly, looking out into space with a calm expression.

"So that's Thor. I always pictured him much taller," Helblindi said.

"He kept asking me about our food stores and how our people were fairing during his little siege."

"Ha! These fools have no clue about our underground networks, do they?"

"None. We are a race 100 million strong and yet the Aesir seem to think we all live inside this one great city."

"You left the Thunder Fool alive. What are you going to do with him?"

"I'm keeping him as a pet."

The End


End file.
